halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili Personal Energy Shield
Elite's shield protecting him from enemy fire.]] An Elite's armor contains multiple energy shield emitters that when activated will add an extra layer of protection from enemy attacks. These personal energy shields''Halo: First Strike, page 97: ''How would you like to see that technology manifest as better personal shields for their Elite warriors? are white unlike their gold MJOLNIR equivalents. Function The Elite's armor generates a recharging energy shield (similar to the MJOLNIR shields) that protects against both ballistic fire and plasma weaponry; however after taking enough damage the shields will collapse and the Elite will be vulnerable to further attacks. Like MJOLNIR shields, this shield recharges after being depleted and can be enhanced by the Covenant's overshield technology. There appear to be differences in the strength of the shields, and different ranks of Elites have different amounts of power and recharge capacity in their shield. For example, a sniper rifle headshot will kill a Minor Elite, but an Ultra Elite's shield can withstand up to four headshots. energy shield.]] Strengths Unlike the Spartan's MJOLNIR shield, the Elite's shields can resist low caliber munitions like that of the Assault Rifle. Sometimes the bullets bounce and resonate off the Elite's shields, but still cause potent damage. This is also true with the M6D Pistol, sometimes on harder difficulty levels, if you shoot an Elite with the pistol and don't hit him directly (for example his shoulder), the bullet may bounce off and hit the ceiling. Also, as mentioned above, the Covenant have the ability to create extremely resilient Energy Shields such as the ones featured on Zealots and Ultra Elites, which can even withstand a direct hit from an M19 Rocket Launcher. Weaknesses These shields have weaknesses however, as they are susceptible to damage received from plasma based weapons. An overcharged shot from a Plasma Pistol or a melee from a Brute Shot or Energy Sword can completely drain an Elite's Energy Shields. The shields can also be completely bypassed by using a Needler. Plasma Rifles are very effective in quickly reducing the Elite personal energy shielding. Additionally a Plasma grenade or Spike Grenade will stick to an Elite even if the shield is fully charged. Differences Between the Novel and the Game These shields need to be switched on in the novels so attacking with the element of surprise is more effective, but they are always on in the games. The shields in the novel are far weaker; in the game it can take a whole magazine from an MA5B Assault Rifle or a grenade to kill an Elite, but in the novels an Elite is killed after a short burst, usually by the last bullet penetrating. Trivia *Heretic Elites have personal shields that glow a flamboyant purple. Apart from the peculiar shield-color it also sparks an amethyst-tinted color. *Elites were originally supposed to wield a personal triple layered arm shield in-game, similar to a Jackal's. This appears, however, in the Halo Graphic Novel's story The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor. Sources Links Internal *Forerunner Combat Skin *Overshield *Shields *Jackal Point Defense Gauntlet *Elite Point Defense Gauntlet *Elites *Brute Power Armor Category:The Covenant Category:Technology